


Josephina

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Aguilar de Nera x Maria Fics [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed 2016
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Character Death, F/M, Sad with a slightly less sad ending, The Animus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: There was a third child, Callum discovers, only no one knows what happened to it.





	Josephina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFirstSeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/gifts).



Callum Lynch knows very little of Aguilar de Nerha. He doesn't have the same bond with his ancestor as the other descendants have either accept for the more than disturbing fact that he  _hears_ and  _sees_ and  _feels_ the man more than he would like. Other than that the memories if the dead--homocidal--Spaniard is all he has.

 

Everything about his ancestor is a mystery as well. The memories lead him to Valéria,  _to Maria_ , who doesn't tell him anything past Aguilar being more than just her Novice. Then there is the guard, who is McGowen's right hand,  _Alejandro_ his brain implies, but the silent figure that Moussa tricks with card games is not the orange robed Assassin that fades through his memories. Before then though, before the first Regression, the memories come in swift faded blurs across his mind when he tries to sleep. 

At some points he remembers a man, one who looks similar to him, looking down at him as if he was nothing more than a young boy. Other times there is a woman with his eyes and an older girl that he goes and prays with before he awakens to the smell of smoke. The last is a faceless woman, a young boy that he hands off, and a baby wrapped up against Maria's back. People that he feels he should know, but Callum cannot place it correctly no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

* * *

 

"There was a third-" Callum bites his tongue sharply until iron fills his mouth. For the first time since he killed Alan Rikkin, he finally was able to speak with her about the  _past_ without the fear of creating an issue with the Bleeding Effect. An issue that delved in his mind after he pointed out a Rook, coincidently sending one of the Fryes into a giant speech in public over how good the syndicate would be for London, which followed quickly by Lin body slamming them straight into the Cereal Aisle. 

Valéria sketches out a never ending series of portraits, all of the face of a young girl that Callum has never seen in any of the Regressions. "Josephina. Born in 1490, by Maria and Aguilar, recorded death in 1504." The French woman tells him simply, but her expression tells overwise. 

Callum does the math, he didn't even know that they two had a child together, let alone one that didn't live past the age of fourteen. That of course means that the two had children separately beforehand. Something that he had suspected, since he couldn't imagine anyone after Maria. 

"What happened?" Callum ask, and somewhere in his mind he can feel Aguilar digging metaphorical cat claws into his brain as a warning. 

"I do not know," she says softly, "Abstergo didn't have alot on her besides a place of death."

* * *

* * *

 

Three months later, when Emir is finally done with his creation based upon an older modeled Animus, Callum discovers that she died in the Ottoman Empire. 

The small piece of information slips from his partners lips as he lays down into the Animus. Perhaps it is out of fear. The want to prepare him for this, and for a second he questions if he should as everything slips away. For a second she is Maria, then there is a flash of red hair and similar blue eyes, until she is standing beside him again. "Have fun," Valéria tells him with a squeeze of his hand, "and don't die."

As a bright light fills his vision he can almost hear the bickering that is bound to come from leaving the Fryes alone with Walpole. 

 

 

_The air smells like death._

_It is strong, something akin to infection, reminding him of the time when he had cut his finger from the greased gears of his bike. Rough bedding is beneath him, and when he looks out the window the skies are clear of smoke, unlike Spain. Short gasp of air leave him and when he looks down at the wound he knows that this is how she died._

_The body is that of a young girl, a bladed wound filled with infection spreads over her stomach where he knows vital organs are. Two men stand beside the bed, one older and the other younger, and standing at the end of the bed are two younger children. A boy and a girl with a face that reminds him to closely of Sophia._

_"Yusuf, leave and take my daughter with you while we look over Josephina." The man speaks, and Callum watches silently as the two young children leave with watchful eyes. The man looks down at her in pity. Sad brown eyes that make him feel small, make Josephina feel small._

_"Is there anything that can be done? She is all I have left of my father and her half-brother is lost to the Templars in France."_

_There is an edge to that voice, a desperate need, until it dawns upon him that this is Aguilar's son. Another ancestor that Callum will probably only meet in death or if he passes on his own descendent. The eldest man only frowns, "Novices die every day I'm afraid and this infection is only getting worse."_

_There is a haze after that--a blur of images and sounds--until everything becomes black._

 

 

"That was disappointing." Nathan says nonchalantly, curling the Templar necklace that had once been his ancestors around his fingers.

Jason sends a punch to his jaw, followed by Lara throwing a sword cane at him, and as Callum rises he throws up a mixture of crimson and coagulated blood.

* * *

* * *

 

"I miss who she could have been." 

Valéria tells him the next evening as she draws out a more detailed version of Josephina and Callum can feel the way that Aguilar yearns over it. 

Leaning against her, his body still feeling sick after going through that Regression, Callum can only agree. "Aguilar's son was there, his granddaughter, and they spoke of Maria's son." There is silence, a quick brush of a pencil before vivid blue eyes meet icy grey ones. "The de la Serre and Dorian's cross paths eventually. The Fryes and the Lynch's do as well just more unfortunately." Perhaps it is meant to be reassuring, but Callum feels that with any thirst of family knowledge is only going to mean more regressions. 

"I'm just glade that we found her again. That we know-" The air leaves his lungs, Valéria squeezes his hand, and in a quick second he feels Aguilar sitting on the other side of him.

"That our Josephina lived. For no matter how long. Our Josephina lived." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact!
> 
> The Guard who we see standing with McGowen and Alan Rikkin during the first Regression, who we also see in a deleted scene with Moussa, is the same actor who plays the oranged robed double sword wielding Assassin in the Spain Brotherhood.


End file.
